Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 436 - Massive
'Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 436 - Massive is the four-hundred thirty-sixth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred second episode of Season 5. Video Overview Leaving the Spires Kurt walks out of his door into the Spires of Atlantis, and takes Wolfie to head westward away from the Spires. Some very generous donations upped the donation total to $18,110.00 out of $50,000. Going over some history of the series, Kurt goes through the four finished seasons in Far Lands or Bust history and the current Season 5. Kurt has retained a copy of FLoB-athon 2011, and he might upload it for archive's sake despite his poor opinion of its quality. More Falcon 9 Delays and Comets At 4:45 EST the Falcon 9 first stage landing launch is being attempted again in 40% favorable weather. Comet Lovejoy is currently visible near Orion, and Kurt struggles with explaining stellar directions. Kurt builds his first Elevated Hidey Hole over a probable Dungeon and breaks his rule of not hunting for inaccessible Dungeons. Defeating the Zombies, Kurt leaves by taking some iron. Question: What do you think of Twitter? The first of Twitter questions, Kurt calls it the favorite of the social media networks. When he started promoting his Twitter through YouTube he got a significant amount of followers. The addition of more sponsored tweets has turned of Kurt a little, and the downfall of independent twitter clients. A lot has changed, but Kurt still enjoys twitter. Question: What cons do you plan on attending any time soon? Kurt will be heading to PAX South in San Antonio at the end of the month, and there will be a MindCrack panel at 5 PM CST on the PAX South's Friday. He runs into a Skeleton Dungeon in a mountain, and decides to avoid it. Question: What did the best burger you've ever eaten contain, and where did you get it from? There was burger place where Kurt used to live in Chicago called Smokey Bones he really enjoyed. Another burger place Kurt went to was really good, but the second time he got very bad food poisoning. Question: What would your spirit animal be? Kurt gives the expected answer of a turtle, being introverted but still strong. Running right to a huge mountain with intricate rock features, he calls it 'massive looking'. Kurt takes a photo with Wolfie, and continues onwards. Question: What time do you usually wake up? Despite having an alarm for 7:45, Kurt usually gets up at 9. Messing with some sand falls, Kurt has to find Wolfie again. Question: Why does the compass mark south when you go west? The compass points to Kurt's original spawn point, and keeps him heading directly away from it. Question: Will you ever play any long RPGs on your channel? Calling them not his genre, Kurt does not really like leveling and things like that. That may be why he did not push to keep the Borderlands 2 series alive. Question: When will the livestreams come back? Kurt gives a 'soon', saying his schedule is not perfectly formatted yet. He just hang curtains in the office to lessen echo, that might lead to more. Kurt might return to MindCrack, or try and do other things. He wishes luck to SpaceX and sleeps with dirt floating in his face. Trivia * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP34 - Giant Bee and Kurt Plays Call of Duty 2 - E02 - War Prom.